


Victorious Girlfriend

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Card Games, Challenge Accepted, Competition, Competitive Streak, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Mario Kart, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sore Loser, Sore Winner, Strip Poker, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki let's Fandral's cousin, Sigyn, crash with him for the weekend. A friendly game reveals their competitive sides and before long they start making wagers on anything and everything, including who will make the other climax first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My beta likes to torment me by tagging me in random prompt posts:  
> http://ladyaudiophile.tumblr.com/post/115273533342/thebrassyopeningtoirresistible-a-list-of-aus-for
> 
> I don't know why I keep making everything Logyn related, but I do.

_Why did I agree to this?_ Loki asked himself again as he welcomed a stranger into his home.

“Thanks,” Sigyn replied, nervously looking about the place.

“Uh, spare room’s over there. You can just… put your things in there,” he added lamely, wondering why he didn’t do a better job of cleaning up before she arrived. _Oh, that’s right,_ the sarcastic voice in his head reminded him. _You assumed Fandral’s cousin was a dude. “My cousin’s flying in for the wedding – can they stay at your place for the weekend?” Oh, sure, that’s fine. Let me not ask any more questions at all – not even their freaking name. Idiot._ So now he had a kind of cute, kind of bookish brunette crashing with him for the weekend, in his bachelor pad. …with all his empty take out containers. …and the empty whiskey bottle. …and all the –

“Wow, that’s a lot of games…” Loki turned and found Sigyn gawking at his media room which consisted of a big ass tv, half a dozen gaming consoles, and a shit tonne of games and dvds.

“Ah, yeah…” he mumbled, running a hand through his black hair. That was the other issue with having some random woman in his home – chicks didn’t get games. Well, most of Loki’s previous girlfriends didn’t anyway. Some of them “tolerated” it, but that was just as bad. His love of games wasn’t some dirty habit he should kick. “Do you play?” he asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

“No, sorry, not really.”

“Not really? What does that mean?”

“Oh, well… I didn’t have any consoles growing up, so I never really got that interested. But friends did so I’d play them at their place.”

“What was the last game you played?”

“Oh, um,” she giggled softly, brushing her hair behind her ear. Okay, she was kind of adorable. “Probably Mario Kart on the, uh, Wii? The one with steering wheels?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” he admitted brightly. “How about I order some pizza and we play while we wait?”

“Sounds good.”

Ten minutes later everything was set up and Loki was waiting for Sigyn to pick a track.

“Oooh, rainbows!”

Loki smirked. “You want to play Rainbow Road?”

“Sure, it looks cool.”

“Okay, then…”

He selected the track and gave Sigyn a quick refresher on how to play, which she promptly shrugged off.

“It’s like riding a virtual bike, I’ll be fine.”

The flag went down and Baby Daisy on her ridiculous little duck bike tried to push through the ranks and was promptly knocked off the road and burnt up in the atmosphere. Loki smirked as Luigi in his Standard Kart moved quickly to the front of the pack. “Do you want me to stop and wait for you?”

“Shut up.”

She finished the rest of the first lap without falling off again and when she started her second lap she felt confident enough to pick up her speed. Eventually she caught up to most of the other racers – Luigi, however, was way out in front. Until that annoying beeping started to warn Loki that a blue shell was in bound.

“Shit.” There was nothing to do. By the time Luigi could move again the rest of the racers were right on his tail.

“Hm.”

Loki glanced at a smirking Sigyn out of the corner of his eye. “Wait, was that you?”

“Was what me?”

“Did you throw a blue fucking shell at me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied innocently as Baby Daisy received a bullet and flew past all the other races, landing right on Luigi’s arse.

“Oh, that is _not_ fair!” Loki cried as Baby Daisy bumped him off a corner.

“Do you want me to stop and wait for you?”

“Shut up.” Luigi had almost caught up to Baby Daisy when she ran over a mushroom another racer had lost and took a flying leap across a giant gap in the track. “You just jumped over the figure of eight… How did you do that? How are you not dead?”

“Magic mushrooms,” she replied blithely as Baby Daisy hooned around the course.

“How long since you last played?”

“I dunno, a couple of years?”

“Okay, so you got your groove back. That’s cool. I’m gonna stop going easy on you now.”

“Please do. I could do with a challenge,” she replied, sticking her tongue out.

“You asked for it!”

They trashed talked well into the next lap and soon the finish line was in sight.

“You’re not going to win!”

“Oh, yeah?” she asked, turning her whole body as her character took the last corner. “That number one on my screen says otherwise.”

“NO!!” Loki leapt to his feet, knocking the steering wheel against his head as he grasped it in disbelief. Luigi lost to Baby Daisy by a nose.

Sigyn was on her feet too, jumping up and down and laughing. “Ha! Winner!!”

“You cheated!”

“How!”

“You totally hustled me!”

“What?!”

“You pretended to be all rusty, _“oh, I haven’t played in years”,_ then you throw a blue fucking shell at me!”

“What was I supposed to do? Hoard it? And I wasn’t lying. It has been years since I’ve played. It’s just that, well, I’m very competitive. I won now just like I used to win then.”

“This isn’t over,” Loki growled, straightening up so he had some height over Sigyn. “There’s still three more tracks to go – loser pays for pizza.”

“You’re on.”

They both settled back on the couch and Loki selected the next track, Grumble Volcano, already imaging how much better he’d feel once Luigi knocked Baby Daisy into some lava.

In the end Baby Daisy won – _Barely!_ Loki griped as he forked over the money to the delivery guy before snubbing Sigyn and disappearing into the kitchen. His misery guts act didn’t last too long as Sigyn was quick to suggest other things they could play. Other video games were out of the question as Sigyn was unfamiliar with them, giving Loki a distinct advantage. “I don’t see anything wrong with that,” he smirked.

“Do you have any board games?”

“Um… I think I have an ancient edition of Monopoly somewhere…”

“Nope, Monopoly is evil. Anything else? Got any cards?”

“Hey, yeah! We could play strip poker,” he said without thinking, immediately breaking out into nervous laughter to pass it off as a joke. “Or, you know, normal poker is fine. Um, winner gets…”

“Strip poker it is.”

Loki stared slack jawed until Sigyn stared back expectantly. 

“I’ll put the pizza in the fridge – you go get the cards?”

“Uh, yes. I will do that.”

Loki tried, as he returned to the recently cleared table, to remind himself that he was in fact a 28 year old man and had seen plenty of women naked. The suggestion of strip poker shouldn’t render him mute. He glanced up at his opponent and saw her fidget with her cardigan.

“Don’t get too attached to that,” he said, feigning confidence. “I’m going to have you down to your panties in no time.”

“Joke’s on you; I’m not wearing any.”

Loki froze mid shuffle, biting his lip as a mental image appeared unbidden. Sigyn smiled smugly.

“Oh, you bitch. You’re trying to psych me out!”

She laughed maniacally as she cracked her knuckles. “Shut and up and deal, Odinson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn attend the wedding, and stumble home, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead.

They weren’t even two hands in (Sigyn had lost a shoe, Loki his watch) before their game was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Fandral? Hi.”

“Hey Loki, just checking on Sigyn. Did she get here okay?”

“Hey!” Sigyn called out, leaning back on her chair until she could see Fandral in the doorway. “What’s up?”

“Mom sent me to check on you.”

“You could have just called.”

“She tried that but your phone’s off.”

“Oh shit, sorry. It’s probably dead. I totally meant to charge it when I got here.”

“That’s okay, I was heading out anyway. I’m gonna meet the guys for a few drinks if you wanted to join us.”

“No, that’s okay. It was a long day, I was just going to turn in, get some beauty rest for tomorrow.”

“Careful now, don’t wanna go upstaging the bride.”

“Haha, go turn that charm on someone you’re not related to.”

Fandral gave her a little mock salute and small nod to Loki before walking away. Sigyn moved to Loki’s side as he locked to the door.

“Was it just me, or was Fandral snubbing you?”

“Ah, yeah. He doesn’t really speak to me if he can help it. Something to do with _someone_ changing the names in his phone and the three girls he was juggling getting messages meant for someone else…”

“Oh wow, serves him right.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Well, if it helps any, we haven’t spoken since the last family gathering – and he only spoke to me today because my aunt told him to.”

“I assumed you weren’t that close – otherwise I would have heard some mention of you before now.”

“Fandral does like the sound of his own voice.”

“That he does. Did you want to continue our game?” he asked when it was clear Sigyn wasn’t going to offer up any more details about her family.

“Um, no… I think I’m just going to get some sleep.”

Loki forced a smile and stepped out of her way. The visit from her cousin had her retreating back into her shell, becoming as nervous and demure as she was when she’d arrived.

“That and I wouldn’t want to beat you twice in one night.”

Loki laughed. _Okay, so she’s not lost forever._ “How considerate of you. Speaking of…” he said with a smirk. “Last one up gets a cold shower.”

“You’re on!”

** *** **

Sigyn was first up but, for whatever reason, lack of coffee, perhaps, she left Loki plenty of hot water. He was dressed in his best suit (his mother had taken the liberty of buying him a new one), amusing himself with a little Grand Theft Auto when Sigyn finally reappeared, dressed and ready to go.

“About time,” Loki grumbled, turning to leave. [“Wow… you look, um…”](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=154517463)

“Thanks,” she blushed. “You too. Who knew you could look even better without greasy hair.”

“It was not that bad,” Loki retorted, running a hand through said hair.

“Oh really – when was the last time you washed it?”

“I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don’t want to. Come on,” he laughed, directing her to the door. “If I’m late my mother will never let me hear the end of it.”

They arrived, on time, at the large estate of Fandral’s parents for the wedding of one of his sisters to some equally privileged young man – neither Loki nor Sigyn had had the pleasure. The pair separated soon after arriving to sit with their respective families and Loki soon lost her amongst the hundreds of guests. He spotted her again, halfway through the reception, sitting at “the singles” table near the back, being chatted up by some boorish ape in a $3000 suit.

“Sigyn!” he called, getting between her and her would-be suitor. “Heimdall’s about to head off – you said you wanted to talk to him before he left…”

“Oh, yes! Thank you. Excuse me,” Sigyn practically leapt off her chair and followed Loki to the opposite side of the room, only putting up the slightest resistance as he pulled her on the dance floor.

“Thank you. But who exactly is Heimdall?” she asked as they slow danced.

“He was a professor of mine at university. But tell me this, why are you seated all the way back there and not over here with your family?”

“My parents “assisted” with the seating arrangements. They thought I’d be happy back there where I couldn’t embarrass them.”

“And how could such an exquisite creature embarrass them?”

“How much have you had to drink?” she laughed.

“Irrelevant. Answer the question.”

“I don’t do as I’m told.”

“Yes, you are a stubborn creator,” Loki admired. “Speaking of…”

“Another wager?” she asked eagerly.

“First to tell the mother of the groom what they really think of her dress gets free drinks for the rest of the night.”

They both spared a glance at the rather voluminous woman in her forties wearing a violent shade of fuchsia.

“No deal,” Sigyn snorted. “Besides. It’s an open bar, genius.”

“Well then, let’s go put a dent in your uncle’s bank account.”

 

A few hours later the pair stumbled into Loki’s apartment, lips locked, struggling to rid the other of their formal wear.

“…mmm, Loki!” Sigyn moaned as he pushed her against the wall.

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear you scream my name.” His lips moved to the smooth column of her throat, his hands pulling her dress down over shoulders.

“You think you can make me?” Sigyn asked slyly, pulling his belt free.

“You think I can’t?” Loki growled. “Okay… First one to scream the other’s name makes breakfast. And that includes ‘God,’” he was quick to point out.

Sigyn laughed as she pulled Loki into his bedroom, stripping off her underwear as Loki rushed to shed the last of his clothes. She pushed him onto the mattress and knelt between his legs, taking his cock in her mouth before Loki could argue.

“Oh, shit…” he gasped as Sigyn had him clenching his sheets in his hands within minutes. “Stopstopstop…” Sigyn grinned victoriously as Loki extracted himself from her grasp. “Such a dirty cheat,” he groaned as fell back on his bed and reached into his nightstand drawer for a condom. “It’s just impossible for you to play fair, isn’t it?” he asked as Sigyn straddled him, causing Loki to bite his lips as she began rolling her hips.

“Not impossible. I’d just rather not.”

Loki smirked as his fingers dug into her hips, “Two can play that game.”

“I just play it better…”

Without warning Loki pushed his hips off the bed, causing Sigyn to gasp. She tried to regain control but Loki repeated the move again, and again, until Sigyn fell forwards, bracing herself against his chest. Loki rolled her onto back and began plunging into her as deeply as he could as his fingers tormented her clit. Sigyn moaned but then threw her hands over her mouth.

“Oh no you don’t,” Loki muttered, abandoning her clit in favour of pinning her hands above her head. His hips pistoned furiously as he whispered filthy promises in her ear of all the things he would do to her if she just relented, just this once. Sigyn whined and bit her lip, turning her face away from him, refusing to break.

Loki growled and shifted onto his knees, her legs around his waist, his hands upon her hip. She immediately covered her mouth, but Loki wasn’t having any of it, reaching for his discarded tie and pulling one of her hands behind her back.

“Give me the other one.”

She silently refused. Loki pressed a thumb against her throbbing clit, increasing the pressure until she buckled, letting Loki tie her hands behind her back. His hands grasped at the soft flesh of her hips, gripping them so hard they would no doubt bruise, as his hips set a brutal pace, lifting her ass off the mattress to get a better, more sensitive angle. Sigyn thrashed wildly under his ministrations but still Loki’s name didn’t spill from her lips, only the desperate whimpering of a woman holding back her screams. Loki knew she wanted to, he could feel her walls throbbing around him as she came over and over. It was pushing him over the edge – god, how he wanted to come – but he grit his teeth, the veins in his neck popping with the strain.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Sigyn!” he shouted.

“Oh god!! LOKI!” And just like that Sigyn’s resolve snapped like a rubber band. Her legs wrapped around Loki, pulling him deeper as the force of her orgasm brought on his own, bringing him to a violent halt as he tried not to collapse on top of her.

“You bitch…” he panted.

“Hands,” Sigyn begged, her body trembling beneath his.

Loki quickly undid her bonds and threw away the tie. He waited a moment to regain strength in his legs before discarding the used condom. When he returned to his bed Sigyn was asleep, still sprawled naked atop the covers. Loki moved them out from under her and then slid in beside her, pulling the sheets across them.

“I want waffles,” he heard her mumble as he spooned her, pushing her hair out of the way.

“You stubborn bitch...” he chuckled, placing a kiss upon her shoulder before exhaustion claimed him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since the wedding and Loki and Sigyn have kept in near constant contact, but don't dare call it a long distance relationship. When Sigyn returns under the guise of spending the holidays with her family, she stays with Loki and the pair pick up where they left off.

Today was finally the day and Loki was quietly terrified.

It had been three months since the wedding and Sigyn was returning to town to spend Thanksgiving with her family, and, of course, Loki had only been too happy to offer Sigyn a place to stay for the week. They had kept in contact since their first amazing weekend together, Skyping once or twice, calling each other once a week (occasionally, but not always, for phone sex), and not a day went by without a few texts being sent back and forth. Loki and Sigyn were basically in a long distance relationship, though neither of them had been honest enough to call it that.

As Loki pottered about his apartment doing some last minute tidying, he mused at how often he’d had to stop himself from calling her, how many nights he’d spent staring at his phone wondering if she’d still be awake. The thought of finally seeing her in person again had him almost jumping out of his skin with excitement, and just a dash of terror.

There was a knock at the door and Loki raced about doing a final sweep of his apartment, then checked his reflection before pulling open the door.

“Hi,” Sigyn said quietly, flashing Loki the biggest smile.

“Hi, come in,” Loki replied, somewhat nervously. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. “Here, let me take that for you,” Loki said, taking her suitcase and sitting it just inside the guest bedroom door. He turned back and saw Sigyn’s smile grow smaller and more mischievous. “So, how was your flight?”

“Fine.”

“Good. So, um, heading back out to meet with your parents soon?”

“No,” she replied, still smiling. “I told them I wasn’t getting in until tomorrow morning.”

“Why did you do that?” Loki asked, though the answer became clear when Sigyn flicked the deadbolt before dropped her coat and bag and lunging at him. Loki groaned appreciatively as she jumped and wrapped her legs around him, assaulted his lips with her own, but the forward momentum threw him off balance and a split second later he found himself sprawled on the floor, Sigyn atop him, shrieking with laughter.

“You couldn’t even hold me up? Oh, you weakling!”

Loki laughed, sitting up to kiss her again, and again. _Oh, how I’ve missed these lips._ “Well,” he said, pulling Sigyn down and pushing her onto her back. “If I had, I would have carried you to the bed, but I had this overwhelming need to fuck you against something… _hard_ ,” he growled, driving home the last word by grinding his hips against hers. Sigyn whimpered and grabbed the back of his head, her fingers twisting in his black hair as she forced his lips against hers. Loki’s hands moved along her thighs, under her dress. He groaned into the crook of her neck when he found her bare underneath it.

“I took them off… in a disgusting airplane bathroom. Had to… Couldn’t stop thinking about you. Wet… so wet…” she panted as Loki’s long, dexterous fingers stroked her folds. He grit his teeth as blood rushed to his cock. He removed his hands from her out of necessity, fumbling with the fastening on his jeans. Sigyn pushed his hands away and had them undone in an instant, pushing them down over his hips, just far as was necessary to free his cock, which she stroked eagerly as Loki took a condom from his pocket (put there only minutes ago in case of this very scenario). He leant over her, claiming her lips, pressing himself against her as his cock slid easily into her addictive warmth. He thrust into her lazily, his eyes roaming over her gasping body, remembering the last time he had her, remembering the sound of her voice when she screamed his name.

“Loki,” she whined, as if on cue. “You’ve got a whole week to make love to me. Can’t you just… Please…” she begged, rolling her hips.

“Mmm, and what would be the alternative to making love to you, slowly… gently…” he crooned, keeping his movements restrained.

“Fuck me, Loki,” she begged, her body bucking beneath him. “Fuck me hard.”

He pulled out of her fully only to slam back into her, eliciting a delicious, guttural scream. He growled, pounding her into the floorboards with such force that his downstairs neighbours would refuse to meet his eyes for the next year. In mere minutes they hurtled towards their climax, Sigyn almost ripping Loki’s t-shirt in half as she came, clawing at his back.

“Oh god!” she gasped, falling back, wincing slightly as she her head hit the floor.

“Welcome back,” Loki chuckled, pushing himself up onto his elbows to stop himself from collapsing on top of her. “Okay,” he said, pulling Sigyn to her feet once they had both caught their breath. “Now we can move to the bedroom.”

** *** **

Loki stumbled out of his bedroom, fighting once again with his jeans, as the incessant banging on his front door continued. He picked up Sigyn’s bag and coat and threw them on the guest bed before quietly closing the door.

“Jesus Christ, one second!” he shouted. He threw open the front door and greeted Fandral with a scowl. “What the hell, man?!”

“Sorry, Loki, was I interrupting something?” he asked, glancing at Loki’s shirtless, flustered state.

“I was just about to jump in the shower,” he lied. In truth he’d been on his back with a goddess riding him into sweet oblivion, but he wasn’t about to tell Sigyn’s cousin that. “What do you want?”

“I was just checking that Sigyn got here alright,” Fandral replied.

 _What?_ Loki could have sworn Sigyn told him she had lied to her family about her arrival time so they could have at least the night together without any interruptions.

“No, man. She doesn’t get in until the morning.”

“Oh… Really?” Fandral asked, glancing at his phone. “Well, that’s just weird,” he remarked, pressing a button, smirking as a muted ringtone was heard from the guest bedroom.

Loki’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “If you knew, why are you here?”

“Oh, purely to cock block you,” he smirked. “Now we’re even,” he added with amusement.

Before Loki could react, an enraged scream came from Loki’s bedroom, drawing their attention.

“What?!” ~~~~

“Oh, shit…” Fandral muttered, his eyes finding something very interesting to stare at on the ceiling when he saw his cousin storm out of Loki’s bedroom, skin glistening, hair thoroughly tussled, wearing nothing but Loki’s t-shirt, which barely covered the tops of her thighs.

“You interrupted my orgasm to get back at Loki?” she asked incredulously.

“Um, sorry?” Fandral stammered as his tiny cousin bore down on him.

“You two may be even,” she hissed. “But now you owe me. You can start by pissing off and not mentioning this to _anyone_. Got it?”

“Yep, got it, going. Bye!”

Loki laughed as Fandral retreated, locking the door once more. He turned to Sigyn and took her face in his hands, kissing her until her anger faded, ushering her back to the bedroom.

“Now, where were we?”

** *** **

Loki flicked off the bathroom light before opening the door, not wanting to wake Sigyn up. He slipped back into bed but he had no sooner pulled the covers over himself than Sigyn instinctively settled in beside him, her leg moving over his hip. Loki smirked, pushing a few wayward strands of hair out of her face. She leant into his touch and Loki felt his heart swell. _She’s so beautiful_ , he mused, his fingers moving in circles on the inside of her knee. Sigyn’s eyes fluttered open and, after taking a moment to get her bearings, gazed up Loki.

“What’s wrong?” she mumbled groggily.

“Nothing, Sigyn. Go back to sleep,” he replied softly as Sigyn shifted closer to him.

“You go back to sleep,” she grumbled petulantly.

Loki chuckled before shifting slightly to get more comfortable, then he too drifted off to sleep, his forehead almost resting against hers.

** *** **

The following day Loki sat on his couch playing a video game, waiting for Sigyn to return from dinner with her parents. He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time, wondering how long it would be until she got back. He smiled to himself, remembering how he had spent the last few weeks counting down the days, then the hours, until Sigyn walked through that door. A thought struck him like a knife in the chest and a wave of melancholy washed over him – his mind had created a new clock, one that counted down the minutes until she was to leave him again.

“Shit,” he cursed, as the distraction cost him a life. He tried to push the thought from his mind as his game restarted from the last save point. A few minutes later he died again when the sound of the front door opening drew his attention. He wanted to rush to her, kiss her, carry her back to bed, but he stopped when he saw her, knowing with just a look that she would need some time to decompress after spending the evening with her parents. She walked over to the couch and slumped down next to him, leaning on his shoulder, watching but not really paying attention to the gameplay.

After a while, Loki turned off the game and put an arm around Sigyn.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Mm-mm,” she mumbled, shaking her head.

Loki grinned as an idea occurred to him.

“I could make you talk, you know.”

Sigyn perked up hearing the dark edge in his voice, her eyes studying his, trying to glean his meaning.

“A wager?” she asked excitedly. Loki nodded. “Didn’t work so well for you last time,” she smirked.

“It’s been three months. I think my resolve has improved,” he jested.

“Sure it has,” Sigyn laughed. “Okay. If you make me scream your name, I’ll tell you what happened at dinner. But, if I make you scream my name… You tell me what you were thinking about last night.”

“Okay,” Loki replied after only the slightest hesitation. “Deal.” Loki got to his feet and pulled Sigyn up, throwing her over his shoulders. He lay the giggling Sigyn down on his bed and they quickly shed their clothes. Loki kissed her deeply, his hands moving from her face down her neck, his fingertips moving along her arms as he gently maneuvered them above her head. He rolled his hips and his tongue at the same time causing Sigyn to whimper in response. Before she could recover from the distraction, Loki reached down between his mattress and the headboard and retrieved two silk ties, which he quickly knotted around Sigyn’s wrists. A whole month awaiting her arrival, with nothing but his imagination for company, had left him very well prepared.

“Hey! Cheater!” Sigyn cried, struggling against her bonds.

“You should have been more specific when setting the terms. But it’s not that different from last time, and you still managed to keep that exquisite mouth of yours shut,” he murmured as he ran his hands along her torso before pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, kissing his way down her thigh. “Who’s to say you won’t be able to come out on top?” He smirked, nipping at her ankle. “Figuratively speaking, anyway.”

Loki moved his fingers over every inch of Sigyn’s flesh as she bit her lip and tried in vain to keep her body from reacting. He lavished attention on her breasts until she whimpered, then pulled away and kissed his way down her torso. He parted her folds and licked and sucked until Sigyn began to moan and grind against his mouth. He pulled away again and smirked at her obvious frustration. He waited until her breathing began to even out and then pushed two fingers inside of her, stroking her, slowly, until she began to keen and thrash, at which point he removed his fingers, chuckling darkly as Sigyn growled. Loki repeated the movements, tongue and fingers, over and over, always stopping before Sigyn could find a release. She swore and screamed but still his name wouldn’t pass her lips.

“Please…” Sigyn begged softly. “Don’t you want me?” she asked, changing tact, trying to sound seductive but only managing to sound desperate.

“Oh, yes,” Loki hummed, stretching over her, worshiping her body with his lips. “But I’m not going to take my pleasure in you. Not yet.”

“Please…” Sigyn whimpered as Loki kissed her softly.

“Say my name,” he whispered as he his lips ghosted over the smooth column of her throat. “Just say my name and your torment will end. Say my name and I will give you everything you desire.”

“Please… Loki…”

Loki stopped and took Sigyn’s tearstained face in his hands, unsure if he’d heard her correctly.

“Loki,” she nodded, admitting defeat. “Loki, please…”

Loki grinned victoriously and kissed her roughly, tugging at one of her restraints. While Sigyn worked on the second tie, Loki rolled a condom onto his aching length. Sigyn wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist as he slid into her, her jaw dropping in a silent cry at the much needed friction. Loki, fully seated in her, groaned as her slick walls throbbed around his cock.

“Fuck,” he muttered, gently biting down on Sigyn’s shoulder.

“Don’t… Don’t stop…” Sigyn begged.

Loki smirked and moved against her, slowly building up speed. Sigyn dug her fingers into his shoulder blades as her orgasm coiled in her belly. Loki felt her clench around him and pistoned his hips erratically, fucking Sigyn into the mattress until she came, screaming his name. Loki’s own release was not too far off but he had no desire to overexert the already trembling mess of a goddess beneath him.

“No,” Sigyn whimpered desperately as she felt Loki pull away. “It’s mine.”

“What?”

“Your orgasm,” she panted. “It’s mine. Give it to me.”

Loki laughed and kissed her. “Surely you’ve had enough, Sigyn?”

“I can take it,” she assured him. “Take your pleasure from me. I want you to.”

Loki groaned appreciatively at Sigyn’s words and gripped her hips, quickly setting a brutal pace as she clung to him.

“Loki… Loki… Loki!”

“Fuck! Sigyn!” _I love you._ The words died in his throat as Sigyn arched her back, screaming mutely and clawing at the sheets beneath her as another orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Loki achieved his own release in its wake, collapsing on top of her. “Fuck.”

** *** **

Sometime later Sigyn woke to the feeling of someone watching her. She glanced around and found Loki lying in bed beside her, smiling.

“Hey…”

“She lives!” Loki teased. Sigyn shifted slightly and groaned, a hand moving between her thighs where a dull ache could still be felt. “I’m sorry,” he added sincerely. Sigyn shook her head, silently acquitting him of any wrongdoing. Loki pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her, wishing they could stay like this. The clock in his mind continued to count down and the pain in his chest returned. _Stay,_ he wanted to beg her. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind and changed the subject.

“So, I believe I won.”

Sigyn laughed weakly. “I’ll say.”

“What happened at dinner?”

Sigyn sighed and attempted to get comfortable. Loki turned on his side and sidled up beside her, draping an arm around her waist. “You remember how my grandfather had that health scare last month?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, since then he’s decided that family’s very important and he’s trying to mend bridges before it’s too late. So… he asked, very politely, very unlike him, whether I would consider moving back here so we can spend more time together.”

Loki didn’t dare breath, didn’t dare hope. “…And?”

Sigyn gazed up at him, worrying her bottom lip. “What if I did? Would you want to see me on a regular basis?”

“Of course I would,” he chuckled, pulling her closer, trying not to sound too eager.

“Loki,” Sigyn scolded. “I’m talking about… dating. A relationship isn’t just fucking, unfortunately. It’s… ordinary, unexciting, day-to-day things as well. Is dating something you would want to try… with me?”

“Sigyn…” Loki sighed wistfully, caressing her flushed cheek. “Do you remember after you went home and we Skyped those first few times?” Sigyn nodded. “And you remember when we stopped?”

“You stopped,” Sigyn corrected. “I tried to a few more times but you wouldn’t pick up. You would call me back and claimed your camera wasn’t working. Which was a load of bull.”

“It was too hard,” he confessed. “To see you, and know that you were so far away, that I couldn’t touch you. It was too hard.”

“But you would still call me.”

“Well,” Loki shrugged. “To not talk to you at all…that would be harder still.” Sigyn smiled warmly. “So, do you want to know what I was thinking last night?”

“But I didn’t win.”

“It’s not all about winning,” he smirked.

“Can it be a little about winning?” Sigyn teased.

“I was thinking,” he continued, trying to be serious. “That I am completely in love with you.”

Sigyn inched ever so slightly away from him, staring at Loki in wonderment. “You’re in love me?” she repeated.

“Yes,” he confessed. “I’m completely, utterly in love with you. I can’t imagine a reality in which I wouldn’t be. So, yes, I want to date you, Sigyn,” he added, eyes downcast, not quite ready to see her reaction. “And should you decide to move back here, would you move in with me?” Loki took off one of his rings and, taking Sigyn’s hand in his own, slid it on to Sigyn’s finger. “And in case you want to know what this is, where this is going… I’m going to tell you right now that foresee myself, in the very near future, asking you if you would consider being legally mine – because I am already yours in every other way that matters.”

Sigyn finally remembered to breathe and stared at the ring that sat loosely on her finger. She pulled it off and Loki’s heart clenched only to rejoice a second later when Sigyn began trying the ring on other fingers until she got to her index finger, around which it sat snugly. She took Loki’s face in her hands and kissed him repeatedly, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

“I love you too.”


End file.
